


Unusual Request: Lee Pace

by Rosebudwhite



Series: The Dom Club [3]
Category: Lee Pace - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/pseuds/Rosebudwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee's tastes run a little differently to the other visitors so far to the Club, yet they are more than willing to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Request: Lee Pace

“I hope my request was not too much for you.”

“Never sir.  We aim to fulfil any requirements our clients may have.”

I followed Evie, the petite receptionist, through to the lounge and straight to the staircase.  I knew my colleagues often stayed around for tea and chat, but I did not think it would be so appropriate today.  I had arranged to meet Benedict afterwards though.  I knew I would need some downtime before continuing with my day.

We stopped before a door that was identical to all the others along the long corridor.  “If there is anything else?”

“No.  No thank you.  Thank you for everything.”  I bowed my head.

“My pleasure.”

I watched her retreat back to her station before knocking on the wooden door.

As it opened I came face to face with the young man named Andrew.  He was slight, though I could see the muscles below his skin move fluidly as he moved out of the way to allow me to enter.  His dark red, almost flame coloured, hair hung low around his ears.  His exposed chest was covered with a down of hair and the loose yoga style pants accentuated his athletic build.

I walked the few steps to the sofa and sat down.  As I undid my cufflinks and began to roll up my sleeves, I asked him.  “This is your first time?”

Andrew stood before me, his hands clasped in front of himself.  “Yes.  Yes Sir.”  He quickly corrected himself.

I took a moment to study him further.  My eyes wandered over him and I knew that Madame had made good on her promise.  I patted my knees.  “Come here and lie face down over my knees.”  I ordered.

Andrew stayed motionless as if nailed to the floor.  His face showed the apprehension that was running through his mind as he looked at me, biting his bottom lip as he wrestled with his demons.  He knew that his first spanking was coming, the spanking he had fantasized about for many years, but the reality was so much different to his dreams.  I wanted to say ‘come on Andrew, you can do it’ but I knew from experience to stay quiet.  Seconds seemed like minutes as he stood looking down at my thighs and I could almost hear the little voice in his head saying ‘run Andrew run’.  I sat patiently and quietly until I decided that Andrew needed some help to make his decision.  I rose from the sofa, stood in front of the worried young man, and wrapped my arms around his in a fatherly-type hug.

"Remember the safe words."  I whispered reassuringly as I held his trembling body.  "Take some deep breaths."

Andrew followed my instructions as I took one step back and held him at arm’s length.  I watched his expression and the inner turmoil seemed to recede as his distressed expression slowly changed to one of determination.

Suddenly he muttered “fuck it” and then said with resolve.  “I’m sorry to keep you waiting, Sir.”

I stepped backwards to the sofa, my hands firmly guiding Andrew to follow.  I sat and assisted Andrew to lay himself over my knees, smiling to myself as he wriggled into a fairly comfortable position.

I grasped the long lengths of his hair and turned his head to the side so I could see his reactions as much as possible.  My left hand settled on the centre of Andrew’s back to hold him in position while my right hand caressed the shape of his buttocks through the thin material of the loose pants he wore.

"Ohhhhhh god."  Andrew muttered as I slid my hand back up his legs to grasp the waistband of his pants.

Evie had confirmed to me that Andrew had wanted to completely expose himself to a dominant man.  As I slowly pulled the pants down, baring his legs, I wondered if his moan was one of apprehension or excitement?  A shiver of elation ran through my body as Andrew’s pretty ass came into view.  The thrill of the anticipation was nothing compared to the excitement and arousal I felt at the first time submission of a willing partner.  No matter their age, sex, or appearance, the fact that they gave me their trust was a wonderful compliment, and a boost for the old ego.  I rubbed my hand over the smooth skin, raised it in the air, and brought it down with a firm smack on Andrew’s right cheek.  Surprisingly, apart from a slight jump of his legs, there was no reaction from the young redhead.

The sharp crack of his hand on flesh followed three more times before Andrew gave a small hiss.  “Oh yes.”

A further three short sharp smacks landed on his ass cheeks, before I began to move around his lower half.  More smacks landed on his ass and upper thighs, warming them gently under my hand.  Andrew gave little cries each time my hand landed with the occasional kick from his legs.  When the white skin of his upper thighs had turned a pale shade of pink I stopped smacking.

I shivered inwardly again as I gently ran my fingers over the round globes of his arse, my fingers pulled the fleshy skin this way and that, and his buttock crack gave way to his rosebud.  Andrew sighed and went limp over my legs as he felt my hands slide between his thighs.  I pushed his legs wide apart to expose his cock and balls to me.  I allowed myself the pleasure of running my fingertips over his pubic hair before resuming the spanking.

The sound of my hand smacking the firm flesh was music to my ears as Andrew’s spanking continued.  A natural grimace on his face and a small cry each time my hand landed showed me that I was spanking with the right amount of pressure.  I slowly increased the force of the smacks until I could feel a lovely sting on my palm.  Obviously Andrew could also feel the sting as he was now crying out quite loudly as well as wriggling around on my knees.

Andrews cries were beginning to get a little pained, and I knew from past experience that sometimes a new submissive will try to prove their bravery by taking more punishment than they can actually accept so I stopped spanking.

"Are you okay Andrew?"  I asked as I rubbed in circles over his warm cheeks.  "What colour are the traffic lights?"

"Oh green Sir, green for sure."  Andrew panted.

"Then its time I got out of second gear my little brat."  I retorted as I resumed his spanking with a hard whack.

I was full of admiration for Andrew as my hand continued to turn his arse cheeks bright pink.  My plans needed some change as he could obviously accept and enjoy harder swats than all my previous first timers.  I decided to see if Andrew could stand the sting of a strap so I stopped after ten more hard spanks.

"Stand up Andrew."  I instructed.

The red-faced submissive turned to look at me and implored.  “Please Sir, I need some more.”

"What did I just say?"  There was an edge to my voice that Andrew failed to recognize.

"Please Sir, spank me some more."

I switched to my ‘angry’ face and replied by rolling Andrew down my legs and onto the floor.  I almost grinned at the look of fright on Andrew’s face as he looked up at me.  As I stood I grabbed his left arm and pulled the alarmed young man to his feet.

"You will never, I repeat never question my orders."  I stated firmly as I guided his over the carpet to stand his facing into a corner of the room.  "Now you will do penance in this corner until I give you permission to move.  Do you understand Andrew?"

"Y-yes Sir, I’m sorry."

"No sorries!"  I thundered, hoping that I was not over-acting.

I glanced at the clock and calculated that I could leave Andrew there for about five minutes.  After a drink of water I placed a pillow in the centre of the sofa then picked a light leather strap from the selection.  I kept an eye on Andrew and was pleased to see that he did not attempt to leave his position.

"Andrew come over here."  I ordered after five minutes had passed.

I watched Andrew take a deep breath then turn and walk with head bowed to stand in front of me.

"Do you now understand that when I give an order I expect it to be obeyed immediately?"  I asked.

Andrew remained silent but nodded his agreement.

"Very good Andrew."  I said as I reached out, placed my hand under his chin, and lifted his head until his eyes met mine.  I smiled and inquired.  "I hope you wish to continue?"

"Oh yes please Sir, it’s…"  Andrew stopped and left me to guess the last word.

I felt the familiar stirring between my legs as the young man stood nude in front of me.  Andrew’s cock was not erect but had some solidity to it and his hard brown nipples further showed his excitement.

"Lie face down on the sofa with the pillow under your hips."  I instructed.

A shiver of elation ran through my body as Andrew immediately obeyed my instruction.  A low moan of expectation escaped his lips as he settled over the well-stuffed pillow and turned his head to one side to allow me to see his face.  ‘He learns quickly’ I thought to myself as I leaned over and rubbed my hands over his still pink ass.  My hands fondled the curves of his arse cheeks before sliding lower and spreading his legs wide apart.  I stood upright and took up my position a little away from the sofa and its lovely occupant.  Using a strap was an unexpected bonus for a first session and I felt Andrew’s eyes on me as I held the leather strip in my hand.

"This will sting a lot more than my hand, don’t be a martyr Andrew, please use the safe words if it gets too much for you."  I said gently but with authority.

"Yes Sir."  Andrew muttered through clenched teeth, then to my amazement he smiled.  "I need it bad Sir, please…"

My reply was to lay the strap across his bottom to get the exact range.  As I raised my arm I glanced again at Andrew to see his screw up his eyes as he waited to experience his next fantasy.

The first stroke of the strap was on target but quite light and evoked no reaction from the novice submissive.  I increased the force of each of the following strokes until light red lines criss-crossed his pink cheeks and Andrew was uttering the familiar sounds I knew so well.  My admiration continued to grow for the bold young man as the strap continued to sting his lovely cheeks.

The crack of my wrist began to come thick and fast, as I felt my own arousal fuelling the blows.

"Aaaaaaahh!  Red Sir, Red!"

The last heavier stroke had finally broken Andrew’s resolve and he started to sob into the sofa.  I dropped the strap and pulled the pillow out from under his hips.  For a short time I knelt and stroked Andrew’s back while passing him tissues from a box close by.  My mind was full of elation as I stroked Andrew’s hair as he slowly calmed down.

I eased myself sideways and placed a cushion under Andrew’s head before I grabbed a clean dry towel I had left on the table plus a chilled bottle from the fridge and quickly returned to his side.  I was surprised when Andrew sat up so soon on the sofa, leaning against the back cushion with his eyes closed.  I placed the bottle in one of his hands and commenced to wipe the perspiration from his still-panting body.  Without opening his eyes Andrew swigged gratefully on the water bottle and then relaxed back while I wiped the dampness from his face.  I was full of admiration for the gutsy young submissive who had willingly taken more punishment than any other first timer I had known.  From my past experiences I knew that Andrew’s mind would be racing so I sat silently beside my new friend.  I placed a protective arm over his shoulders and hugged him to me as I waited for his to break the silence.

"You need to come Sir."  Andrew suddenly stated.

I tried to protest but the short break had given him his energy back, he simply slid off the sofa and propped himself facing away from me on his hands and knees.  Who could deny such an offer, his smooth round cheeks wiggled deliciously in front of me.  My cock throbbed achingly.  I began to undo my shirt at the chest and with the fingers of one hand began to rub my cock through my pants.

I used my other hand and gently rubbed my fingers along his pink hole, before reaching for the bottle of lube that sat on the nearby table.  After lathering both my fingers and the ring before me, I gently slipped my index finger into his arse.  Andrew groaned a little as I began to move it in and out.  Without asking Andrew how he felt, I decided to add in another finger, pushing in and out and I began to pick up speed.

“Green?”

“Yes Sir, more.”

I did not need telling twice, and pumped my fingers in and out for a few minutes.  I thought he was now ready to try my cock.

“Andrew, turn on your front.  I want to look into your eyes as I fuck you.  I want to see the pleasure in your face, the excitement in your eyes as you spunk all up yourself.”  I finished stripping quickly, folding my clothes on the sofa.

Andrew did not answer and simply lay on his back, I grabbed the pillow from the sofa and placed it under his hips.  I got on my knees leaning near his arse and legs.  I grabbed at his legs and lifted them up to gain access to his smooth, tight arse cheeks and of course his waiting hole.  I rested his legs on my shoulders and then grabbed my cock and gently rubbed my cock head against his hole.

As I pushed my head into his waiting hole he gasped, and I slowly pushed more of my cock in.  He groaned in pain.  I was about to open my mouth to ask him if he wanted to stop, but he got in there first.

“Green Sir, just keep going.”  Andrew confirmed.

Without faltering I pushed the rest of my cock in his arse, again he groaned but I continued.  I started moving in and out very slowly, letting him get used to having a cock up there for the first time.  He continued to groan, but kept telling me to carry on.  As I moved in and out, I picked up speed, getting faster and he began to moan, but in pleasure rather than in pain.  My cock continued to fuck him and I grabbed his muscular thighs for support, before leaning down to kiss him with our bellies rubbing against each other.

I felt myself getting close, I picked up speed, pulling my cock in and out, in and out, holding on tight to his thighs.  I began to pant, as my breathing quickened as I gathered more pace.  By this stage I was going very fast.  Andrew’s own cock bounced in rhythm to my cock pounding his sweet arse.  His legs moved in time to my thrusts, his moaning, and groaning getting louder and quicker.

“Ohhh, Sir.”  He shouted.

I could tell he was nearly ready to blow, as was I.  My speed was fast, I was panting a lot, Andrew just kept moaning. His h ole pulsated and tightened around my cock as he began to cum, squirting onto his torso.  This sent me over the edge, as I pounded; I reached my climax a second or two after Andrew.  I filled his hole with my cum as Andrew splattered up his chest and stomach.  After we had unloaded, my cock softened and slid out of his arse.  I collapsed on top of Andrew, breathing very heavily.  His spunk rubbed into the hair on my chest as I lay on him and pressed my lips to his.

I turned onto my back to gain my breath and to rest.

“So, how was it?”  I asked as I peered over at his prone form next to mine.

“Unfuckingbelievable.”  Andrew panted, his eyes glassy as he stared up to the ceiling.

“Good.”  I laughed again.


End file.
